


Every One has a Story

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Universe, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus explains everything, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Alec is curious about Magnus' tattoos, so he tells him the story of each one





	Every One has a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey 
> 
> This is my favourite out of all the fics, I've written. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Darkness is cast over the room, Alec and Magnus are led in Magnus’ bed, enjoying some hidden time they have together before Alec gets called on mission. In the dark, Alec is trailing his fingers up and down Magnus’ spine, feeling every ridge that runs through it. Its soothing Magnus can feel himself drifting off to sleep, he loves these little moments he has with his boyf- fiancé, ones that will remain in his brain forever. Even if Alec is gone, they haven’t talked about Alec joining him in being immortal, it’s a touchy subject, Magnus would never force him to he knows the pain of watching everyone you love age and die. But to watch Alec drain away slowly that would kill Magnus. But he snaps out of those thoughts as a tender kiss is placed on his shoulder. Smiling before turning over fully to see Alec, smiling so wide, Magnus is afraid his skin might split.

“Hi” Alec says, Magnus now realising how close they are to each other’s faces, he places a kiss on the other’s nose and replies

“Hi” Watching at the sight of Alec’s nose wrinkling, there’s a sliver of light coming through the curtains from the streetlamp outside, so Magnus can see half of Alec’s face, but he knows Alec can see him too, cat eyes and all. The shadowhunter starts running a finger up Magnus’ arm, tracing around a few of the tattoos he had scattered across his skin. Each with their own memories attached to them.

“Tell me about them?” Alec asks, in nothing above a whisper. Magnus doesn’t like remembering, that’s what the tattoos are for, but he knows Alec wants to know about his past, just as much as Magnus wants to know the future. “What’s this one?” Pointing out one of the smaller ones on Magnus’ forearm, a rose. For Rose.

“Back in Havana, I met a beautiful girl, I learned later her name was Yanet. At the time she told me it was Rose, named after her grandmother. We met in a club, one in the backstreets where her family wouldn’t find her. But we danced the nights away for weeks on end, I would always find her every night in the same club, dancing a salsa. It was 1958, a year before Castro, but the one night I couldn’t make it to the club, there was a shootout, she was shot point blank by some random man. I heard it on the news that night. Portalled in as soon as I heard, I lost her. I held her hand and told her I loved her, attended her funeral and stood in the back; it was like I never existed.” A reassuring hand was playing with his own, the whole time he told the story. He could see the tears threatening to pierce through Alec’s eyes, kissing the man’s head, Alec asked of another.

The dragon. It was small on the base of his neck, close to his shoulder. “Wales. I was visiting Ragnor, in London. He decided a spontaneous trip to Wales is what we needed to take our minds off the horrors we had watched just months before. There I met Ceirios, she was the dearest girl, I only knew her for a short time, but I loved her all the same. A princess, soon to be Queen, we met her in the woods one afternoon, while out riding and we continued to meet every afternoon for weeks on end. She always had a story, always sort but they always included dragons, her favourites. They represented her country, and she always said they were brave creatures even if they did have wings and could shoot fire from their mouths. Before she became Queen, she beheaded for crimes she didn’t commit, they didn’t listen to women in those times so there was nothing that could be done. She had kissed me the night before the trail and told me never to forget her.” There was a soft smile on Alec’s face, Magnus could see it, he loved that smile. He followed the path of the other’s eyes to his arm.

The triangle. “The Louvre, you know that right?” Alec nodded, remembering when he and Magnus had gone on a date to Paris “Well, there’s no person attached to this memory, it was back in 1793, when they had just built it. I was one of the first guests inside, but I wanted to see it, so I went. Used magic for the first time in years and went to Paris” Magnus smiles slightly, at the time he hadn’t used magic for many years, he had lost someone to the hand of another warlock’s magic and vowed he wouldn’t use his own again. But when the news of the new gallery reached America, he knew he had to see it. He loved art, and so did Thomas. Fingers trailed his chest, he had many different, larger tattoos here, splaying from shoulder to shoulder, Alec traced the design of a constellation.

The stars. “Owen, poor little Owen. He wasn’t young, well he was young to me, 23. He was sweet, maybe too innocent to have me, but he never gave up. He used to break down in my arms, often, but he was sensitive, and I knew he just needed an anchor. I remember telling him if I could I would give him the stars. He would sit for hours trying to remember them all so on our next meeting he could tell me all about them. This constellation was his favourite, he didn’t die, he just grew, to be much bigger than I was at the time. I kept an eye on him over the years but I lost track of him somewhere along the lines” Magnus could feel the tears in his eyes slightly from the story, then he felt arms circling his back and he knew he could tell Alec anything and it wouldn’t go beyond these four walls. Magnus had thought many times about what he would get when Alec left. An arrow. Or a raven, for his hair.

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For trusting me” Magnus smiled at that, he missed all these people, but out of all of them he would miss Alec the most, he knew that in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
